


All My Loving

by monkiainen



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: E-mail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of e-mails exchanged between Bill and Leonard while Leonard is filming the Reboot movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Loving

_From: b_shat@gmail.com_  
 _To: leonardn@msn.com_

How is the new crew? Is the new “me” better than me?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 __

From: leonardn@msn.com

 _To: b_shat@gmail.com_

Don’t be silly. There’s only one you, and no-one’s better than you.

The new crew, like you put it, is very enthusiastic and filled with energy. They remind me of us when we were starting this whole phenomenon – do you remember all that nervous energy? And how we were sure we were making something big, something life changing, even though the ratings were never that good?

It was easier for us back then, there were no big shoes to fill in and nothing was expected from us. Those kids have you and De and Nichelle and everyone else to look up to – and the whole world is watching them, already criticising them even though they’re only starting with all this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 __

From: b_shat@gmail.com

 _To: leonardn@msn.com_

I love it when you tell me I’m special, I like the way it sounds. Same to you: those kids are looking up to you as much they’re looking up to me. And I look up to you, like always.

Yes I still remember those old days, I’m not that senile yet kiddo. There was this special connection the moment we met, how could I forget that?

I wish De was here to see this.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: leonardn@msn.com

 _To: b_shat@gmail.com_

No no senior, don’t get too agitated, it’s not good for your blood pressure.

I’m still amazed after all these years about our special connection that formed back then – I’ve never felt that way about anyone in my life.

I miss De, too.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: b_shat@gmail.com

 _To: leonardn@msn.com_

How’s the new Bones? Would De have liked him?

No wait, forget the last question. De would have liked him no matter what, like a true Southern gentleman he was.

I just realised it’s been 10 years next June. Where did all that time go?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: leonardn@msn.com

 _To: b_shat@gmail.com_

Time goes by much faster than you wish it to.

Remember that one convention in Vegas, about 20 years ago or so? There was this kid from New Zealand who had worked his ass out doing three jobs over one summer to get the money just to be there. He was a true Trekkie, absorbing everything we said with such a passion.

That’s our new Bones there, Karl. He was a bit taken aback when I told him I remembered him after all those years.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: b_shat@gmail.com

 _To: leonardn@msn.com_

Oh, that kid? Couldn’t connect the name to the face, even though I’ve seen it over the net quite a lot.

Are we still friends in this new movie?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: leonardn@msn.com

 _To: b_shat@gmail.com_

You do know I shouldn’t be talking about the details of the plot with anyone not on the official crew?

Of course you do, you just choose to ignore it, like always. Rules just don’t apply to you, do they? I wouldn’t want you to do it any other way.

Let’s just say there will be some bumps along the way, but the end results will be satisfying to both parties. Does this fulfil your endless curiosity?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: b_shat@gmail.com

 _To: leonardn@msn.com_

Kirk and Spock finally have sex? About the time!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: leonardn@msn.com

 _To: b_shat@gmail.com_

It’s a PG-13 movie, William.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: b_shat@gmail.com

 _To: leonardn@msn.com_

So?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: leonardn@msn.com

 _To: b_shat@gmail.com_

You’re incorrigible – don’t ever change! Despite all my nagging I don’t want you to be anything else than you really are.

Wish you were here to share this incredible experience with me. I think you and Chris would go along just fine.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: b_shat@gmail.com

 _To: leonardn@msn.com_

You’re the one thing in my life that has stayed by my side for over four decades. I can’t even tell you how much that means to me that you have put up with me and my odd antics – that’s asking a lot from a person. And yet you’re still my friend and at my side, in my mind and in my heart.

I hate it I’m not there with you.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: leonardn@msn.com

 _To: b_shat@gmail.com_

Well you’ve put up with me and my stubbornness all these years, least I can do is to return the favour.

You’re in my mind and in my heart as well.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: b_shat@gmail.com

 _To: leonardn@msn.com_

I LOVE YOU.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: b_shat@gmail.com

 _To: leonardn@msn.com_

Leonard? Are you mad at me?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: leonardn@msn.com

 _To: b_shat@gmail.com_

About the time you said it out loud, _t’hy’la_. Do you have any idea for how long I’ve been waiting for you to speak up your mind? Better late than never.

I love you, too. I’ve loved you from the moment we met, as incredible it sounds. You’re my heart and my soul.

My plane arrives at 5.30 PM – your place or mine?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 __

From: b_shat@gmail.com

 _To: leonardn@msn.com_

Mine.


End file.
